Cycle (term)
In Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Cycles are the name used to describe the recurring wars that are fought between Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony, and Chaos, the god of Discord. Unbeknownst to the two factions, the wars are actually masterminded by Shinryu and Cid of the Lufaine, so that each time a faction wins the survivors are killed and everyone is revived to begin a new war again. The purpose of this repetition of cycle is for Shinryu to study the world, although how and why is unclear. There has been twenty cycles seen or alluded to in total in the two games. Story 1st to 11th cycles Cosmos lost all these cycles. 12th cycle This is the main story of the eponymous Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In this cycle, many new Cosmos warriors are introduced. All of the new Warriors of Cosmos are killed by Manikins, which is why Shinryu is unable to revive them in the next cycle. 13th cycle This is the main story of the first Dissidia Final Fantasy, as well as the bonus chapter of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In this cycle, several Chaos and Cosmos Warriors have switched sides while Cid feels guilty and has rebelled against Shinryu. At the end of this war, the Cosmos side wins and the heroes apparently return to their respective worlds. 14th to 18th cycles After the 12th Cycle, Cid saw how Cosmos protected her Warriors and decided to help the forces of Harmony beat Chaos. Doing so he helped teleport them away after the 13th cycle because he was merged with Chaos. Shinryu was angered with this because Cid was given immortality by him and in exchange Shinryu would be given the power, experiences and memories of the summoned warriors. No more summoned warriors meant less power. Because of this Shinryu and Chaos after the 13th cycle decided to form a pact to get revenge on Cid. The pact was simple: Shinryu wanted the same thing and in turn Chaos would gain more power. 19th cycle After the 18th cycle ended, Chaos went berserk and lost his mind because he was the one who ended up losing each and every time after 013. After the 18th, that was it. During the 19th cycle, Chaos decimated everyone: both his own soldiers and the Soldiers of Cosmos. Feral Chaos is the berserk form of Chaos that was sealed away by Cid of the Lufaine. However the manikin of Feral Chaos is just a mere shadow of the power and the real one is sealed at the Volcano by the Citadel of Trials or something along those lines. During this cycle, Shinryu has accumulated enough knowledge and strength from the wars and evolved into his final form, called Shinryu Verus. Little else is known about this cycle. 20th cycle At the 20th Cycle, Chaos went to slay Cosmos herself, but Cid managed to save Cosmos' power, and sealed her in the Cavern of the Earth near Melmond. At this point, Chaos had nothing else to do, so he went against his own creators, and challenged Shinryu. Cid then sealed the northern continent away to make sure that Shinryu and Chaos could not touch him or Cosmos. Cosmos herself lost the power to summon soldiers, which is why she ended up being kept safe in the Cavern of the Earth. It is implied that the Confessions of the Creator is the aftermath of the 20th cycle, and that there is nothing left but the moogles and the Manikins. It is also implied that the five characters that the player chooses are summoned through Cid this time around to stop Chaos once and for all. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Final Fantasy X In Spira, '''spiral of death' takes place due to Sin: his never-ending revival and bringing death each time he is summoned. Eventually the spiral was broke bringing time called Eternal Calm. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy